Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a damper operation control device and a damper operation control method for a working vehicle and especially relates to the damper operation control device and the damper operation control method for the working vehicle such as a wheel loader, a skid-steer loader, a bulldozer, and a excavator.
In general, the working vehicle such as the wheel loader performs work such as excavation by efficiently using force generated by a power supply, so that this is not equipped with a suspension system to absorb vibration generated in a vehicle body. Therefore, there is a defect that a loaded burden (such as earth and sand) falls due to the vibration generated during travel and that riding quality is deteriorated in a conventional working vehicle.
Then, for example, following Patent Literature 1 discloses technology to provide an accumulator connectable to a fluid pressure lift cylinder for lifting a bucket and connect the fluid pressure lift up cylinder to the accumulator only when a vehicle speed of the working vehicle becomes a predetermined value or higher. According to the conventional technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it becomes possible to absorb the vibration generated in the vehicle body during the travel by the accumulator connected to the fluid pressure lift cylinder, so that it is possible to prevent the defect such as falling of the loaded burden such as the earth and sand during the travel and deterioration in the riding quality during the travel from generating.
Also, following Patent Literature 2 discloses the technology to improve stability of the working vehicle at the time of the travel by controlling to accumulate pressure in the accumulator according to a vehicle speed and/or an operating position of a forward/reverse lever and by controlling to absorb variation in pressure generated in a bottom chamber in a boom cylinder.